underfellfandomcom-20200223-history
Sans
WARNING: THERE WILL BE SPOILERS. DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT THEM. Sans is a skeleton, presumably born in Snowdin, who is pushed around by his younger (albeit significantly larger and more durable) brother Papyrus, to the point of being forced to call him "boss." He is verbally abused by Papyrus, and is forced to obey his brother's commands. Sans is also shown to enjoy inflicting pain on others. Sans works for his brother all the time. He is hated by everyone in Snowdin because he is the brother of Papyrus, though he tends to spend his time there anyway, at Grillby's. He has had to watch Papyrus kill innocent monsters nearly every day. At first, he hated the attitude everyone had towards him, but after a while, he stopped caring. He was not previously as mean-spirited as he is now, but since Papyrus became a member of the Royal Guard, Papyrus has been abusing Sans's power and using it mostly for his own cruel, selfish desires. Sans hates humanity because they sent the monsters to the Underground, and because of this, he just wants the whole of humanity to perish. While he respects his brother as his master, he secretly wishes they could at least be more brotherly. Appearance He has a set of sharp teeth, with a single gold tooth in the upper front row. His left eye is seen to be glowing red almost constantly, and he has bags under his eye sockets. He wears a black jacket over a red t-shirt, black shorts with a yellow stripe going down them, and a pair of black, red, and white sneakers with red laces. Personality He is aggressive with others and quite hateful when seen in Snowdin. This is shown especially around the player. He often teases the player which usually results in Flowey getting very annoyed. The only time he is ever really seen to be hurt is when his brother takes credit for something he has done as he doesn't try very often and feels sad that he can't be acknowledged for what he has done. He is portrayed as sweaty, possibly due to emotional stress or strain, though it might also be a result of his frequent magic usage. He is mentally unstable due to the abuse his brother gives him and does frequently have nightmares, like in canon, but unlike canon he doesn't feel like he can tell anyone because he'll get labelled as weak.He is typically ruthless and brutal. His knowledge of the timelines and resets is shared among all AU's, but hidden very well. He is not as "evil" as most of the other characters are portrayed, but still believes in the "Kill or Be Killed" motto. Mustard is his favorite food, rather than ketchup. The monsters in Snowdin hate him because he is papyrus' brother and want him dead. He is portrayed to not care but deep down he's always terrified as he knows how easily most could kill him. Powers and Abilities Sans is a little more powerful than his Undertale counterpart. He can manipulate sharp bones and telekinetically move a living soul at ease. He can also manipulate Gaster Blasters. He also can recall each timeline that Frisk resets and saves. Fight Judgement Hall In the True Pacifist timeline, Sans keeps an eye on Frisk. He hates how Frisk keeps being nice and waits at the Judgement Hall. This fight is similar to the boss fight in Undertale, only more brutal, harder and deadlier. Underfell Sans gets tired much faster in his fight as a result of using more powerful attacks. Once Frisk manages to 'reform' Sans, he seemingly refuses to fight anymore. Omega Sans Omega Sans is the final boss of the Normal Route in Underfell. Sans kills Asgore and steals the human souls to become Omega Sans, like Flowey does in a pacifist timeline in Undertale. After their encounter in the Judgement Hall, Frisk still has to encounter Asgore. As Frisk and Asgore are distracted, Sans sneaks in and steals the human souls. After Frisk spares Asgore, Sans kills Asgore with his Omega Gaster Blaster. He is now a god-like monster, containing the six human souls. He admits that he doesn't want to fight Frisk again, but refuses to let monsters go free. Now that he is a god, he becomes ruler of the Underground instead of Asgore. He first plans on destroying humanity himself, but Frisk attempts to stop him. Sans lets out an evil snicker and calls Frisk an idiot before the fight begins. This fight is similar to the fight in Undertale with Photoshop Flowey and Asriel Dreemurr (God of Hyperdeath). Gaster Blasters Gaster Blasters are weapons used uniquely by Sans in his boss fight. Gaster Blasters in Underfell look like the ones in Undertale, with the exception of the eyes being red instead of white. They do the same thing, shooting a red (instead of white) beam out of their mouths. Relationships Papyrus They share a very tense relationship. Papyrus is the brother of Sans, but Sans has to treat Papyrus as a Boss, which he hates. They very rarely talk to each other as equals and papyrus always talks down to him and often takes credit for the things sans has done including some of the puzzles you see in snowdin. Sans wishes his brother would at least care for him, even though some speculate Sans mistreated Papyrus as a child. Frisk True Pacifist Timeline Sans is good friends with Frisk. After the encounter in Judgement Hall, Frisk manages to 'reform' Sans. Sans then says he won't harm Frisk any longer. Not long after Frisk has defeated Asgore, Sans steals the souls himself and realizes that Frisk will free all monsters by breaking the barrier. Sans admits that he doesn't want to fight Frisk again, but he doesn't allow the barrier to be broken. Genocide Timeline Sans first assumes that Frisk is weak and will eventually be killed. After losing his brother, Sans becomes broken. He doesn't feel hatred since in this world, monsters follow the motto "kill or be killed." Sans then goes to the Judgement Hall and waits for Frisk. Instead of fighting or threatening Frisk, he instead thanks Frisk for believing in the law. Sans is reluctant to fight Frisk because of how powerful Frisk becomes. Sans tries to calm Frisk but to no avail. When it is clear that Frisk will not back down, Sans begins to fight with his full strength, but in the end Sans dies after 24 rounds. During the fight, Sans loses his fear of Frisk and comes to terms with his imminent death. Flowey Sans strongly dislikes Flowey because of his frailty. Grillby While most monsters hate Sans and Papyrus, Grillby is friendly towards Sans, possibly because of his drinking. Underfell Game Differences This section is about the Underfell fan game by ManiaKnight. Because the game is only in demo, this information may become inaccurate over time. In the Underfell fan game, Sans is nicer to Frisk, and protects them from Papyrus. Sans has more of an attitude towards his brother, and is forced to take care of Papyrus' cat, Doomfanger. As of version 1.0.2, Sans does not use his powers. Omega Sans does not exist in the Underfell fan game. Trivia * In the game Underfell, Sans takes on the name of Nega Sans during combat and the game. * Sans is a little more powerful than his Undertale counterpart. Gallery Underfell_Sans_Image.png Sans Glowing Eye.png Sans In Battle.png underfell_sans_by_mythicalwolfangel-d9p3fgx.png Underfell_Sans_Sprite.png hqdefaultomegaone.jpg|Omega sans(?) Category:Characters Category:Sympathetic Characters Category:Anti Heroes Category:Villains Category:Monsters Category:Skeletons